Slashy!
by MissMasonSays
Summary: All Dialouge Fic... one Chapter... I'm almost proud of it


GINNY RON HERMIONE  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what Ginny. I'm reading."  
  
"About you. and me. and Ron. He likes you Hermione."  
  
"I know he does Ginny, but what am I supposed to do? Sorry Ron, I like your sister."  
  
"Well that's a start Hermione. You need to tell him some reason that every time he asks you somewhere you say you already have a date. You know, he tries and find out which guy it is."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yea he does, and he's asked me once or twice to Hermione."  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"That I didn't know."  
  
"Good. Ginny, I just don't know what to do. come here. Sit with me."  
  
"No, I came to talk, and I don't want you to kiss me and me forget why I came. I know you don't want to talk about this but I do. I need to talk to you Hermione. And at the moment I don't need to make-out with you."  
  
"Gin."  
  
"Hermione, I can't. not until you tell him why."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione and I were just talking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, we were talking about potions weren't we Gin?"  
  
"Yea Hermione. whatever."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What're you doing tonight?"  
  
"My date was just cancelled I do believe."  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, Golly Gee. just because I'm talking to Ginny something's wrong?"  
  
"No, when you look as though my little sister just broke your heart. something's wrong. Hermione, you were starring at the door as she left. I saw the look on your face; tell me what's going on." "What do you mean?"  
  
"Something's up."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You look as though your dog just died."  
  
"I don't have a dog."  
  
"Don't be so technical."  
  
"I will be if I want to be. now if you'll excuse me. I have someone to apologize to."  
  
"Hermione wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That date- t-tonight. no or yes"  
  
"I'd love to Ron."  
  
"Thank-"  
  
HERMIONE GINNY  
  
"Ginny, Wait up!"  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Please. Hear me out."  
  
"Why, so you can lie to me?"  
  
"No Ginny. I wanted to tell you, I got a date for Ron tonight."  
  
"But you didn't tell him."  
  
"I will."  
  
"No you won't Hermione. You're to afraid of what he'll think."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are to! You're afraid he won't be your friend anymore, and then he'll tell Harry. And then NEITHER of them might not want to talk to you. then maybe the whole Gryffindor house. You don't care about what you're doing to ME Hermione. only them."  
  
"Ginny, come here. please, don't go."  
  
HERMIONE RON  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Hey Hermione. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"You look as though you just got through crying, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Ron I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You might wanna sit down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay. Uhm. Ron, you know how I always say I have a date."  
  
"Yea. I can never find out which guy your dating though."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You're not what?"  
  
"Dating a guy."  
  
"Then you lied to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You make no since."  
  
"I make perfect since."  
  
"Who are you dating then?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I like your sister."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione, you can't like my sister. she's a girl, I mean I knew she was like that. bi or whatever. but I didn't know you were too."  
  
"I was afraid to tell you."  
  
"Does Harry know?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why were you afraid to tell us?"  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. the only reason I'm telling you now is  
  
because if I don't, I'm afraid I'll lose her. and I couldn't bare that."  
  
"Whatever Mione. Bye."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Please don't hate me. I can't help whom I like. I didn't pick her over you with my brain you know. I just, she's Ginny. and I love her. I'm sorry.  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
RON GINNY  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"How dare you?! You stole her, right from under my nose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know very well what I mean!"  
  
"Stop Yelling Ron. I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Hermione! You little. gah. How -dare- you!"  
  
"How dare she what?"  
  
"Harry. this is none of-"  
  
"She likes Hermione, Hermione likes her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just talked to Hermione not ten minutes ago and she SAID that they were together."  
  
"She did not. She probably just told you that she couldn't be with you because she liked me. Lord only knows."  
  
"Well I wish I didn't know!"  
  
"Ron, calm down."  
  
"Harry! Keep out of this!"  
  
"Ron! She didn't do anything to you, it's Hermione's decision."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Ginny get back here! I'm not done with you!"  
  
"Ron, sit down, tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"She said she was dating Ginny."  
  
"Well. Ron. I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry they should. For leading me on like that. HOW DARE THEY! BOTH OF THEM! Little sluts, they aren't worth anything!"  
  
"Ron, watch what you say about them, they are still my friends."  
  
"You mean you aren't mad at Ginny for leading you on like that? Making you think she liked you."  
  
"I don't think she was leading me on Ron. I think she really does, or did like me. Maybe she just likes Hermione more."  
  
"Harry, You always were a good guy, always giving the benefit of a doubt."  
  
"Well. I've learned to do it over the years. Seems you should always be optimistic. And even if she didn't. at least she's happy now."  
  
GINNY HERMIONE  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"H-hey"  
  
"Wipe your tears"  
  
"Why, Ron hates me. you hate me. why even bother-"  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Yes you do! And Harry will too. Then the whole Gryffindor house, but I guess that's ok. I did it because I love you. And I've always been brought up to think that love is the only thing that matters. Oh god! What're my parents going to think?!"  
  
"Who cares? Come Here. Shh, it's ok; I don't hate you. neither does Harry. Wipe your eyes. I could never hate you. Hermione, I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Always Hermione. Always." 


End file.
